Won't Give Up
by ma5dz
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is a sick man. The company find out and try to make the journey to Erebor worthwhile. Bilbo takes an interest in someone but what he doesn't know is that they return the feeling. Will the comapny find a cure for Bilbo or not? Eventual pairing of Bilbo/Thorin


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is an idea I though of when I had to write a story at school. I changed it so it turned into a novel length story instead of a oneshot. I am going AU on this kind of in the sense I don't want to copy exactly how the story goes. The characters will act a bit different as you will see but that is how I want the story to be. Please enjoy and all grammatical mistakes are mine so I apologise now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the books, movies or characters. All credit goes to the original author of the books, which is the incredible Tolkien.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was an ordinary Hobbit, except he had a life threatening illness. Not long after his parents died he was diagnosed with a rare disease that slowly kills. This disease has no cure that is known, and Bilbo did search far and wide to find out. It slowly eats away at the lungs before attacking the heart. Bilbo had a wide range of herbs that slow down the disease given to him by the Elves, but like most things it can only slow down so much. Bilbo had accepted long ago that he was to die a bachelor. He wasn't interested in people and he certainly didn't wasn't someone to miss him when he did die.

He was sitting outside enjoying nature when he heard a man cough. He slowly looked up to see a tall man standing in front of him. He slowly stood and bowed slightly. 'Hello sir, I'm Bilbo Baggins. Did you need some help?' Bilbo asked politely.

'Indeed, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure.' The strange man said to Bilbo, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

'An adventure? That sounds interesting. When would you be leaving?' Bilbo asked with genuine interest. He sat back down in his chair as he felt a cough attack come on but didn't cough in front of the man. He really wanted to see more of the world before his death.

'I have some of the people already coming meeting me tonight but with no place to meet. Could we possibly all meet here?'

'Sure. I shall make a feast and your company shall come later? Also I am yet to learn your name.' Bilbo started making a list of food he should buy for the guests.

'Oh sorry, I thought you would remember me, I am Gandalf the Grey.' The man said with pride.

'Not the wandering wizard who does the fireworks? It's been many years since I have seen them, but how could I forget someone like you. I shall see you tonight Gandalf.' Bilbo said with a wave as the wizard walked away. He walked straight to the market and bought a bit of everything. Hopefully his guests are hungry.

* * *

Bilbo had just finished setting the table when a loud knock came from the door. He quickly had is medicine and went to the door. 'Dwalin at your service.' A deep voice said as Bilbo opened the door.

'Bilbo at yours. Please come in, I have a table of food setup. Let me take your coat.' Bilbo said quickly as he started to feel sick.

'Thanks lad, you look sick. You alright?' Dwalin asked as he looked at Bilbo worriedly.

'It's fine. I will tell you when all your company is here. Please follow me to have some food.' Bilbo said as he placed Dwain's coat down. Dwalin followed but looked worried upon the Hobbit.

As Dwalin and Bilbo conversed the door was knocked upon. Dwalin stood to get it but Bilbo pushed him down. 'Keep eating I can get it.' Bilbo said as he walked to the door. He slowly opened it to see an old looking Dwarf. He bowed slowly and greeted him. 'Bilbo Baggins at your service. Please come in I have some food on the table if you are hungry.'

'Aye laddie thanks. I'm Balin son of Fundin at your service.' Balin said as he walked to the table. As soon as he walked off the door knocked again and Bilbo answered.

'Fili and Kili at your service.' The two young Dwarfs said in sync. Bilbo hurried them in from the cold and took their gear.

'Bilbo Baggins at yours. Go through and eat. I'm sure two young Dwarfs such as yourselves are hungry.' Bilbo remarked as the boys stared at him. Bilbo had just finished putting away the dwarfs amour when another someone yet again knocked on his door. Bilbo quickly walked to the door when a bunch of Dwarfs fell through. Gandalf was standing near them laughing.

'Bilbo Baggins.' He sighed.

'Gandalf. Do come in gentlemen. Food is already on the table.' Bilbo kindly spoke as he helped up a dwarf.

'I'm Bofur and the rest of these dwarfs are Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin and Oin. Thanks for having us Master Hobbit.' Bofur replied with a warm smile. The dwarfs all said hello and walked through to the table.

Bilbo put their gear down and joined them at the table. He grabbed his medicines and took them with him. He took them and everyone was staring at him. Before he explained himself the door was banged upon. Bilbo stood and wobbled a bit before going to get the door. The worried company followed him.

'I thought you said this place was easy to fine Gandalf. I got lost twice and wouldn't have found it were it not for the mark on the door.' The man grumbled as he walked through the door. 'So this is the burglar. Tell me have you ever seen battle.'

'I have indeed. Killed five orcs by myself. Saved ten people doing that. Why do you ask?' Bilbo stated as he closed the door.

'I…. Don't worry. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. You must be Bilbo.' Bilbo nodded and bowed.

'Follow me Gentlemen. I assume we have much to discuss.'

'Aye laddie.' Balin replied as everyone sat down. Bilbo didn't sit but got everyone's attention.

'You must know before you decide if you want me to go is that I am dying of a rare disease. I have no idea how long I have to live but I would love to go on this adventure.' Bilbo solemnly said and sat down. All the dwarfs cried in outrage and some hugged Bilbo. Gandalf just looked shocked. Thorin had a sad look in his eyes but said nothing.

'Lad, why would you want to go? Wouldn't you rather stay at home?' Dwalin asked as he sat down.

'Stay home and wait to die? No not for me. I'd rather help than do nothing. I know you probably don't want me to go but I must. I need to do something good in this world.' Bilbo replied as he hugged the now crying Fili and Kili.

'Master Boggins, why you?' Kili innocently asked. His eyes were red and his lips trembled.

'I don't know but it is too late for me. Now talk to me about this quest, what does it involve?' Bilbo asked as he ran his hands through Kili's hair.

'We are going to reclaim are mountain from the dragon.' Thorin spat. He hated the dragon with a passion. He ruined his life and now he wanted to reclaim his old home.

'Where do I sign?' Bilbo inquired as he stood. Thorin looked shocked but passed him the contract. Bilbo signed without reading it and gave it back. 'I should go to sleep so let me show you to your rooms. Also three of you need to come in my room since the other rooms have been turned into a study.' Instantly Kili and Fili ran to Bilbo and Thorin seeing this joined his nephews. 'Well that settles it. The rest of you will be here.' Bilbo pointed to the rooms with beds and blankets already made up.

They wished him a goodnight and went to bed. Bilbo took the Durin line into his room. 'Now Fili and Kili you have the Bed, Thorin you have the bed I made up and I have the floor.' All three started to complain and Kili carried Bilbo to his bed and laid next to him.

'It's your bed you sleep in it. Fili and Uncle can take the other stuff can't they?' Kili asked but looked at Thorin and Fili. They both agreed and went to the beds. Kili pulled the blanket over Bilbo and fell asleep. Bilbo chuckled as he was reminded when he did this to his father. He soon found sleep.


End file.
